


The Mistake (Prologue) - Comic

by gally_hin



Series: Ad Vitam Aeternam [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Art, Comic, Dissection, Family, Fanart, Gen, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Taking my old comic back from Tapastic to Tumblr and A3O (to link it to my fics), did it in May, it’s easier for me to take care or it this way, smells like dust omg xD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gally_hin/pseuds/gally_hin
Summary: Prologue for a bigger comic projectxxAlmost twelve years have passed since her birth. And despite her instability, Dani is impressed to have held for so long.But now that her body feels so weak and her limbs began to slowly turn into goo, she thought that maybe it’s time to come back home.
Relationships: Vlad Masters & Danielle "Dani" Phantom
Series: Ad Vitam Aeternam [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573435
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	The Mistake (Prologue) - Comic

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks you SRjackson who beta this ! I love you !


End file.
